


Blanca sinceridad

by Catnez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Nieve - Freeform, Romance, Traición Hermione y Ron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Porque la sinceridad de los sentimientos puede ser dicha en cualquier momento, como en un lago junto a un castillo en Escocia mientras caen pequeños copos de nieve.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Blanca sinceridad

Te encontrabas de pie sobre la nieve, observando como aquel joven te sonreía y miraba desde el suelo, con aquellos ojos que parecían esmeraldas, incitándote a que te unieras a él.

Sonreíste suavemente con cariño, como solo él podía lograr que hicieras.

No podías creer que algo tan estúpido hiciera que perdieras tantos años separado de aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, sin tener la oportunidad de tocarlo, entablar una amistad, que te sonriera a ti en vez de los que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos.

Cuando lo abandonaron él se veía tan devastado y perdido, sin saber del todo que hacer, que no lo pensaste ni dos veces en acercarte a intentar consolarlo, sin importar el rechazo inicial de esa acción, creyendo que solo te burlarías de él como siempre lo hacías.

Pero eso ni siquiera pasó por tu cabeza. Solo querías que volviera a ser la misma persona alegre que veías en los pasillos desde la distancia, porque nunca dejaste de admirarlo desde lejos, sin importar las veces que lo molestaste por cosas sin importancia, solo por el hecho de que no hubiese aceptado la amistad que le ofreciste de manera tan sincera en vuestro primer año.

Pero te encontrabas aquí luego de cuatro años de aquel momento, a solo días de navidad, habiendo nevado a principios de diciembre.

Tu acompañante había insistido en salir a los jardines del castillo a jugar con la nieve que caía en pequeños copos luego de la ventisca que se había producido la noche anterior.

Al ver la inocencia del joven de querer jugar con la nieve, no podía caber en tu cabeza como Weasley y Granger podían creer que él había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, aun cuando había insistido que no lo había hecho. El de ojos verdes era un imprudente, con complejo de héroe y demasiado Gryffindor para tu gusto, pero también era demasiado sincero como para mentir en algo como aquello.

Recuerdas como luego de encontrarlo sentado solo a la orilla del lago, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, comenzaron a hablar a escondidas en pasillos abandonas y aulas vacías, pero luego de aquel día en el que le diste un beso impulsivo todo cambió, finalmente decidieron dejar de esconderse.

Miraste una vez más esos ojos verdes tan cautivaste y volviste a sonreír para luego acostarte en la nieve a su lado, y depositar un leve beso sobre sus cálidos labios.

– ¿Está todo bien? –te preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, todo está bien –respondiste a cambio– solo pienso en lo mucho que te amo, Harry –dijiste de pronto, sin saber de dónde había salido esa sinceridad tan repentina.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, nunca habías dicho aquellas palabras y temías la reacción que pudiera tener. Pero como siempre, él te sorprendió.

Con una expresión de alegría se lanzó sobre ti y te besó profundamente, sin dejarte más opción que responder ante su efusividad, y con la sonrisa más grande que habías visto de él, al separarse, te respondió.

– Yo también te amo, Draco –sellando esas palabras con un nuevo beso.

Nunca te habías sentido tan feliz en tu vida, ya todo te daba igual, los rumores de los estudiantes, lo que pensaran tus padres, la inminente guerra. Incluso no te importaría que el señor tenebroso regresara en ese mismo momento.

Porque con Harry a tu lado, amándote tan sinceramente, sabías que todo estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Habré escrito esto por eso del 2015 en un cuaderno, con una letra horrible e intentando escribir en segunda persona, pues hubo un tiempo en el que estaba enamorada de leer cosas en segunda persona, pero nunca me atreví a escribir con ese estilo (lo mio es tercera persona), pero revisando mis antiguos cuadernos de fanfiction (donde no tengo casi nada terminado) encontré esto, y al leerlo me gustó, entonces lo arreglé un poco y decidí compartirselos, quizás les saque una sonrisa como a mí al leerlo luego de tanto tiempo, o quizás solo lo disfruten, en cualquier caso, espero que les guste mucho!


End file.
